


Love Me Till Dawn

by 1JettaPug



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We wouldn’t want Cordelia or Peridot to find us like this…” Or that little, annoying excuse for a guard, Sir Tomato.</p>
<p>Parfait smiled, “You worry too much…” She lifted up the covers and proceeded to attack his neck and shoulder with light, but passionate kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Till Dawn

It was very early in the morning when the shrunken down Nightmare Knight rolled over and looked at the clock. Still too early for anyone to be awake, so he wouldn’t have any problem sneaking out of the princess’ room. He rolled back over and gazed down at Princess Parfait. She was curled up and pressed against his chest, sleeping peacefully. He wasn’t going to be able to move without waking her up… He sighed deeply and shifted to sit up.

Princess Parfait gave a small moan and her eyes slowly opened up. “Sir Nightmare,” she yawned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said, pulling the covers up to cover her bare chest.

She looked over at the clock. “La, la, it’s so early." Parfait murmured sleepily. "Hardly even morning," That was when she noticed that the covers were off of him. “Oh… you’re leaving already? I zhought you would stay zill dawn...”

Knight sighed, looking down at his hands. “We wouldn’t want Cordelia or Peridot to find us like this…” Or that little, annoying excuse for a guard, Sir Tomato. Nightmare Knight could only deal with that fool for only so long before he wanted to flick him into the nearest wall. He wasn’t going to tell Princess Parfait that, however.

"Zhey won't," Parfait assured him. "Peridot and Cordelia usually marathon zhat show zhey watch every night."

"I don't know..." Nightmare Knight rumbled. They might have been up all night, then again, they might have gone to bed like normal people... Who was he kidding? They weren't normal people. But could he really risk their relationship if he stayed longer? He didn't know...

While Knight was distracted, Parfait smiled, “You need not worry, Sir Nightmare… You need only feel.” She lifted up the covers and proceeded to attack his neck and shoulder with light, but passionate kisses. The sudden barrage of kisses snapped Knight back to his senses. He would’ve said something but the princess brought his head down to meet her lips. He was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't notice that his princess had pressed herself right next to his body.

"Stay, mon chéri," Parfait asked of him. “S'il-te-plait reste avec moi.” She crawled on top of him and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. “Princess…” Nightmare’s hand was slowly making its way down the luscious curve of her body, feeling the heat from underneath her loose nightgown. She kissed him again, rubbing her hands down his chest and tracing over his star. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered his name.

“Parfait,” Nightmare Knight’s deep tone rolled through Parfait like sweet sugar. He suddenly remembered that he really needed to get out of bed. Reluctantly, he pulled back his hands, but Parfait grabbed a hold of them. "Princess, I can’t-”

"Don't worry," She replied with another kiss. “No one will be up for a few more hours, oui?”

Nightmare Knight’s eyes softened; how in the world was he supposed to say no to her? Answer: he couldn't. He nodded, “Oui,” He gently took Parfait's hand and pulled her to him, kissing her.


End file.
